Summer Sucks
by Frada
Summary: Sorry, I had to stop it after I lost all my files. D:
1. Chapter 1: Perparing For Nothing!

_**This is my first go at doing an AU, and yes, it is the overly used idea of them being regular teens. But hopefully, this one will be uniquely weird! And funny! :D Enjoy!**_

(Border)

Chapter 1: Doing Nothing Takes A Lot Of Work!

(Border)

Garfield Logan was sitting at his desk, gluing Popsicle sticks onto the frame of a scale model ship. His best friend, Victor, peeped over his shoulder. "Man, I can't believe you're building the Spanish Armada out of Popsicle sticks." He said in wonder, shaking his head. "You worked overtime on our joint-Geography project. Take a break, man."

Garfield frowned in concentration. "I need a good grade in history." He muttered, his tongue sticking out. "Otherwise, my parents will send me off to Study Camp. But I wanna stay here and do nothing all summer with you guys." He explained, sticking a napkin sail on his 3rd ship. "Hey, can you give me a hand?" He asked Victor.

"Sure!" Vic replied, taking off his prosthetic arm and handing it to his short friend. Gar looked at the arm and burst out laughing. "Dude, that's genius!" The two laughed together for a while, sharing more bad puns. Vic looked down at Gar's project.

"I think four ship should do, man. C'mon, Dick's waiting for us at the movies. It's scary Saturday down at the cinema!" He said and Gar grinned.

"Scary movies? Let's roll, Cyber-dude!" The little teen cried, grabbing Vic and pulling him out the door.

(Border)

Vic was right and Dick was outside the movie complex once they got there. "Hi guys." He said distantly. Vic and Gar waved.

"How'd the break up go?" Gar asked his spiky-haired pal. Dick groaned and muttered, "Kitten's always had a temper, and she managed to destroy 3 park benches and a birdbath."

Vic shrugged. "Well, it was for the good of the gang. We can't have an awesome summer with HER hanging around, man. Just think, next week, we'll have no problems, no school, no bratty girls and NO problems!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Gar and Dick grinned. "You're right, Vic. Let's go see that movie. I have to visit my great aunt tomorrow so I don't have to in the holidays." Dick complained, walking into the theatre. "Shush! It's starting!" Gar whispered loudly.

They were barely 5 minutes into Wicked Scary 3 when a very loud screech interrupted their terror. "RICHARD GRAYSON!" Dick's blood ran cold.

"Hide me! It's Kitten!" He squeaked, jumping under his seat.

Gar and Vic tried to look very innocent, hiding the chair, but Kitten found them. "You two! You know Dick! Where is he?" She screamed, scowling furiously.

"Uh, we dunno, man." Vic stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, dude! He's certainly not under this seat! Hehe Hehe." Gar chuckled nervously.

Kitten's eye narrowed and she reached under the chair, pulling out a terrified Dick. She grabbed his ear and started dragging him down the cinema aisle. "Help! She's taking me to her lair!" He cried, struggling against his evil ex-girlfriend.

"Don't worry, dude! We're coming!" Gar cried as he and Vic ran to their friend's aid.

"Ow! Help! I'm being used as a tug of war rope!" Dick yelled as Kitten and his friends pulled his arms and legs. A short struggle ensured but Kitten soon fell over and Dick crashed into his pals.

"Grrr! I'll get you back one day, Dick Grayson!" Kitten screeched as the three boys ran out of the theatre. Once safely outside, Dick muttered "I so don't want to date her for the 4th time."

(Border)

Garfield climbed through his bedroom window at 12:00pm, dreading his parents' response to his arrival. "Dick could've told us the time." He grumbled. "But I guess time flies when you're running from Kitten." He carefully slipped under the covers of his bed and hoped that his parents hadn't noticed that he was out all night.

"Garfield! Where were you!" his mother called and Gar winced.

"Uhh… Well we ran into a bit of trouble at the movies… so we ran around the neighbourhood trying to shake off Kitten." He explained, expecting a very violent response. The response he actually got was much worse.

His mother rushed into his room and hugged him tight. "Sweetie are you OK?" She asked, squeezing him ridiculously tight. "Uh… Yeah! Can you… let go? I can't breathe!" Gar wheezed as his mother hastily let go of him. "Goodnight Gar." She said quietly, leaving. "Night, mum." He replied, still gasping from the hug.

Gar quickly fell asleep, and had a very odd dream. There was silence, but after a while, Gar could hear someone laughing faintly. It sounded like a girl, but not high pitched or giggling like Kitten's. It was one of the greatest laughs he had ever heard. "Who are you?" He asked in the dream. The laugh got louder and seemingly more intense.

He thought he saw a glimpse of violet and the laugh stopped suddenly. "Go away." A girl's voice called. Despite being rather hostile, Gar identified the voice with the laugh. "Who are you?" He asked again. There was no reply.

Suddenly everything turned purple and he heard the girl's voce say, "Why do you try so hard?" He wondered what on earth she meant but he didn't have any time to think, as he was suddenly spinning around really quickly.

Gar fell onto something very soft. It looked like a platform of made of black feathers. There was a large hole in the middle and when he looked down through it, he saw a giant T. "What the?" he asked, looking at the T. It seemed to dissolve into tiny little black birds whispering, "Turn back. Turn ba-a-ack." Immediately he woke up.

Gar was sitting bolt upright with sweat running down his forehead. "I think I might be glad I have no idea what that was about." He muttered to himself, slowly getting back underneath the bed covers.

(Border)

"Richard Grayson… Garfield Logan… Victor Stone… Your joint project was excellent. You pass." The boys sighed in relief as their names were called out by their Geography teacher. "It's official." Vic whispered to his friends. "We have no extra studies for the summer! And it begins in 2 days!" The boys grinned at each other in eager anticipation of the school holidays.

There was a knock on the door and their Geography teacher opened it. The deputy principal was standing there along with a very large and hairy man and a tall, thin girl with long red hair. She was very beautiful but she was a victim of a bad spray-tan that left her with an unusual orange tinge.

"This is Kori Anders and her caretaker, Galfore Anders. Miss Anders will be starting here next school year and they are taking a tour of the school." The deputy explained, walking in. Gar leaned over to Dick to make a joke about the man's hairiness when he realised dick was staring at the girl, dumbfounded.

Vic sniggered at Dick's expression and Gar had a laugh, too. Dick didn't even notice, he was too enthralled with Kori's beauty. "Isn't she amazing?" he breathed to no-one in particular. It seemed that he wasn't the only one with that opinion. Quite a few of the other boys were staring at her too, and most of the girls were rather annoyed by this.

Even Vic's girlfriend, Karen, was angry about the gawking. "Can you believe the way they were staring at her!" she asked him angrily after class. "They were treating her like a show! That poor girl…" She ranted on, and Vic just stood there nodding.

After Karen had run out of things to yell about, Vic hastily diverted the topic. "So are you gonna join us in our summer of pizza and video-games at Gar's house?" he asked and she sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I'm going with my family to visit friends on the east coast. I'd much rather hang out with you all summer, though. I mean, all those boys do is argue all day."

Vic groaned. "But you're so much fun!" He protested, causing Karen to laugh. "I'm sure you'll have heaps of fun without me. Bye!" He waved to her as she walked away from the bus that took the boys home.

"So Karen's not doing nothing with us?" Gar asked his friend. Vic nodded and sat down across the aisle from his friends. "I guess you guys will have to provide the girlfriends this summer." He joked, making Gar laugh and Dick pull a face.

(Border)

_**Well, I hope you're interested because it's only gonna get weirder from now on! And yeah… Karen is Bee, because I like CyXBee.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Duplex Duo

_**I can't believe how many good reviews I have received so far! This is awesome, guys! Thanks! But I have to say; quite a few people were worried that I'd not continue! Well, I NEVER leave stories high and dry. So… THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**_

* * *

Vic, Dick and Gar (as well as most of the other kids in the school) were almost bursting with excitement. "15 more minutes until a whole summer of relaxation!" Gar cried to his friends. They watched the minutes tick by on the clock agonizingly slowly. "C'mon… C'mon…" Vic breathed, egging the clock on.

Dick leaned towards the clock, an expression of extreme longing on his face.

"No more homework…"

"No more assignments..."

"And no more days wasted at school!" As Gar shouted the last word, the final bell rang.

"Well that was just creepy." Vic commented, picking up his bag.

"Hey dudes, last one on the bus has to stay at school for the summer!" Gar called, running off to the school bus stop. The boys followed him at top speed, dodging chatting kids and tired teachers. Vic and Gar were the first ones on the bus and Dick was a second behind them.

"Sorry, man! You gotta stay here!" Vic called and Gar laughed. They tried to block the bus doorway from Dick but the bus driver didn't seem too happy about it. "Alright boys, you've had your fun. Now let the other kids on." She said firmly, pushing them out of the doorway. Dick hurriedly scrambled onto the bus and glared at his friends.

"You agreed to the bus race." Gar told him as they all squashed onto one seat.

"So we're spending most of the days at Gar's house?" Vic asked and Gar confirmed the fact.

"Except for the really hot days, then we'll go swimming in Dick's pool. He's so lucky that he got adopted by that rich guy." He continued and Dick stuck his tongue out in reply.

As they rounded the corner into their street, they noticed that there were removalist vans parked outside the duplex that was in-between Gar and Vic's houses. "Hey, what happened to the people that lived there before?" Dick asked as they got off the bus.

"One moved to Eastern Zambia and the other got married to her boss." Gar explained, watching removalists carry funny looking boxes from the vans into one of the houses.

"Please be the careful with the objects!" A girl called, running in from the house. Dick's jaw dropped massively. "KORI ANDERS IS YOUR NEW NEXTDOOR NEIGHBOUR!" He shouted in amazement, his arms going limp. "So? That means she's your across-the-street neighbour..." Vic pointed out.

Kori heard the noise and looked over at them. Dick turned a funny purple colour and hastily shut his mouth. "Greetings!" She called, bouncing over. Dick grinned and waved emphatically while Vic and Gar just smiled shook her hand. "So you are the neighbours?" She asked.

"Yeah. I live in this house here, Dick lives in that huge place across the street and Vic lives in that little place next to the duplex." Gar explained, pointing to various places and people.

"And who lives in the other side of the duplex?" Kori asked, her eyes bright and curious.

"No one yet." Vic commented, shrugging. As if on cue, a large, white car drove up to the duplex and two people got out.

There was a tall, elegant woman in a long white dress and a teenage girl who was obviously her daughter. The girl was wearing a blue hoodie and black geans plus a very bored expression. More removalist vans drove up behind the car. The woman started directing the removalists while the girl simply hung around her car.

"Hi!" Gar called, walking up to her. She just looked away, bored. The other teens approached her, too. "Greetings! You are the new neighbour, yes?" Kori asked friendlily. The girl nodded slightly and then muttered, "Just go away."

Gar felt as if he'd been hit by a bus. The girl's voice was the same one as the voice from his dream. He thought of that amazing laugh and he knew he just had to hear it again. "Hey, I got a joke for you!" he said cheerily. "Why did the cookie go to the doctor? Because it was feeling kinda crummy!" he laughed at his own lame joke and the girl just sighed.

"Please, what is your name, new neighbour?" Kori asked brightly.

"Uhh…" the girl muttered. She glanced down at her hand, where she had written something. "R-Rachel." Vic chuckled at the writing on her hand and asked, laughing,

"You gotta check?"

Rachel flushed and hastily ran into her new house. "Weird…" Dick muttered, watching her retreating figure. "I'm sure she's fine once she warms up to you…" Gar said optimistically and Dick shrugged. "Hey Kori, wanna come over to Gar's house to play video games with us?" He asked.

She shook her head sadly and replied. "I am terribly sorry, but I must assist with the unpacking." The Dick groaned and the others shrugged. "See you later, then." Vic said, waving. The boys went to Gar's house with the intension of watching TV. However, almost as soon as they turned the TV on, they heard a commotion outside.

They rushed to the window just in time to see the Hive Five, a group of aggressive thugs that hung around the neighbourhood; pick a fight with Rachel and Kori. Vic, Dick and Gar rushed outside to help the girls. "I hate these guys." Gar muttered under his breath. "Their nicknames are all so stupid." Mammoth (Gar was right about the nicknames) took a swing at Kori and knocker her down.

"Kori!" Dick yelled, rushing towards Mammoth, ready to make him pay. Dick started throwing punches really hard, but Mammoth was a HUGE person and simply pushed him away. Dick wasn't deterred, though and resumed fighting Mammoth. The giant teen wasn't very smart at all, and while walking backwards away from Dick, he tripped on a pothole and landed in the gutter, with a very large bump on his head.

Meanwhile, Gar rushed over to help Raven fight an annoying kid named Seymour and Vic concentrated on Gizmo, who was busy fiddling with the engine of Rachel's car. "I don't need any help." Rachel growled as Gar hit Seymour in his eye.

"I know. I just want to." He replied, dodging a kick.

Rachel was rather surprised with his answer. "You… you want to help me?" She asked incredulously, quickly regaining composure. "Sure! Why not!" He grinned and she turned away. "You don't want to know why not…" She muttered under her breath sadly.

Soon, the teenage thugs got bored with taunting the 5 neighbours and left. But one of them wasn't done yet. His name was Billy and he was taunting Vic, poking fun at his prosthetic arms and legs. Gar got ready to fight for his friend's honour, but Rachel got there first. She was really going at it and Billy was shrieking, trying to defend himself with his arms, but Rachel was prevailing. He finally gave up and ran off, screaming.

The boys and Kori were staring at Rachel, absolutely amazed at her strength and her fighting skills. Then, without warning, she ran off. "Hey! Where're you going, dude!" Gar yelled, running after her.

She ran down the whole length of the street and turned down a tiny little alley, which was notorious for hideouts, both of a friendly nature and not. "Rachel?" Gar asked, following her. The alley was a dead end, so he didn't bother running. This alley had always freaked him out, ever since he found what looked like a body in one of the dumpsters.

"Did you have to run down the creepiest alley in the neighbourhood?" He called out, looking around. "C'mon Rachel, some dangerous people hang 'round here!" He was getting rather frantic, now. He just wanted to get out of this creepy alley ASAP. Suddenly, he became aware of the sound of panting behind a dumpster. Upon investigating, he found Rachel crouched behind a dumpster with her face in her hands.

"Rachel?" Gar asked, bending down so he was level with her. "Go away…please." She whispered, adding the last word as an afterthought. Gar was shocked. "Rachel, are you… crying?" He asked, both incredulously and gently. "No. Go away." It was very obvious from her voice though that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she turned away.

"You saw what I did to that kid…" She muttered.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" gar replied enthusiastically.

"You won't think it's that awesome when it happens to you." She sniffed, tears trickling down her face.

"What!" he asked rather loudly. Rachel was crying even more.

"I don't want to hurt people, but I do. My strength was inherited from my father and it's controlled by emotions. But it's really hard to restrain it. I was angry when that kid was taunting Vic, your friend so I…" Her voice gave way to sobs and Gar refrained from saying something (which is quite an impressive achievement!).

After a while, Gar couldn't not talk anymore. "Do you wanna go back to the others or stay here for a little while longer?" He asked. Rachel took her face out of her hands and looked up at him.

"You mean you don't think I'm a monster?" She asked quietly. Gar was so surprised by that question that he actually laughed. "Monster? You're one of the coolest girls I've ever met!"

She stood up and so did he. "So you're not going to freak out if I pick up a TV and throw it or something?" She asked him. Gar grinned.

"Dude! That would be so cool!" he yelled. Rachel let a small smile show and he was amazed at how beautiful she looked when she did so. He was about to comment on her smile when he heard Vic call, "Gar? Rachel? Are you down here?"

"Yeah, I found Rachel! We're in Tear Alley!" Gar yelled back. Rachel raised an eyebrow at the name of the alley. "Tear Alley?" She asked. Gar's mouth opened in shock and he whispered,

"Dude, that's really freaky!"

Vic came running down the alley and stopped just in front of them. "You OK?" He asked Rachel and she nodded slightly. "Let' get back. I left Dick with Kori and I don't think that was the best idea in the world." He grinned and Gar laughed. The two boys and Rachel departed the alley together, and that was a beginning of a friendship that would last their whole lives.

* * *

_**Yay! Ending in a bit of friendshippy fluff there, but I liked writing that! I hope no-one minds my idea of making Rachel have this weird, uncontrollable strength. I know that last scene was REALLY OOC for Rachel/Raven but I wanted to have that in there, deal with it! XD **_


	3. Chapter 3: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

_**ACK! Has it been THAT long since I last posted! OH NOES! Sorry 'bout that, I had a maths project, exams, a history project, more exams… Well, I hope you enjoy the story…**_

(Border)

It was nine in the morning when Dick and Vic knocked on Gar's door. "Gar! Open up! We wanna do nothing!" Vic called, rapping his metal knuckles on the door.

"Be quiet! Some of us are trying to meditate!" Rachel hissed, sticking her head out of her bedroom window. Dick and Vic winced and hastily apologised (quietly!).

Gar opened the door, looking very tired. He yawned and asked his friends, "Hey, what's with racket, dudes?" Dick rolled his eyes. He was often exasperated with his friend's heavy sleeping and this was no exception. "Whatever." He muttered. "Hey Kori, Rachel! Do you wanna come over and do nothing with us?" He asked, raising his voice so the girls could hear it.

"Yes!"

"No." Rachel slammed her bedroom window shut and Kori came skipping over to Gar's door.

"I know she's our friend now and everything, but she's really dark." Vic commented and the others shrugged.

"Please, friends, what are we doing now?" Kori asked, looking around Gar's house. Dick grinned. "What ever we want to do! This is mainly eating pizza and playing video games. But we sometimes watch TV or go to my place for a swim." He explained. Over the past 3 days since Kori and Rachel arrived, Dick had calmed down around his new friend and no longer acted like a total idiot.

"I got an email last night saying that there was gonna be a world-wide Mega Monkeys 4 tournament today." Gar told the others, loading the disk into the Gamestation.

"Man, that's cool!" Vic called, grabbing a controller and sitting on the couch.

"You wanna play?" Dick asked Kori and she grinned. "Wait, where's the 4th remote?" He asked, looking around. Kori's face fell, but then she had an idea.

"Here is the controller!" She cried, after lifting the couch up while Vic was still sitting on it. The boys stared at her. "What?" she asked, suddenly worried. Then she realised. "OH! In Tamaran, it is considered repulsive not to have superior muscle strength!" She explained and the boys just nodded as she returned the couch to the ground.

The game started and the three boys started playing furiously and Kori just sat there; completely confused. "Please, is the aim of this game to kill all the monkeys or to collect all the bananas?" She asked, pressing several buttons at once and causing her character to explode. "Well, the monkeys bleed bananas so both, really." Vic answered, blasting a monkey with his "ban-zooka".

Kori put her controller down and slowly backed away from the TV. "Hey, Kori! Come back! It's not that bad in this part." Gar called, beckoning her over. She perched herself on the arm of the coach and seriously distracted Dick by dangling her long, thin legs near his face. Gar and Vic bit back hysterics as Dick stared at her legs, while she was blissfully ignorant.

"Man, nobody's online. That e-mail you got must've been a hoax." Vic commented after waiting in the game's lobby for half an hour. Gar groaned and cried angrily, "Then what are we supposed to do all day!" Dick and Vic shrugged, but Kori had an idea.

"I know! Why don't we travel to the park and pretend to be the Freestyle Walkers?" She called, standing up.

The others stared at her. "It is not just on Tamaran. It is widely spread and is common in the America." She explained, but she was still greeted with blank stares. She sighed and continued explaining. "It is the sport where you must do the running and the jumping as well as the dancing on normal objects. It can look quite humorous and may cause the freaking out of people!"

The others looked at each other. "That sounds weird… I like it!" Gar proclaimed and his friends nodded. "Now let us journey to the park!" Kori cried gleefully and sped off to the door. Once all of them were outside, Gar called over the fence to Rachel's house, "Hey Rachel! We're gonna go pretend to be Freestyle Walkers down at the park, wanna come?"

Her ground floor window shot open and Rachel's head poked out. "Seeing as you're going to need a witness in this court case waiting to happen, it looks as if I don't have a choice." She sighed, ducking back inside. She re-appeared at her front door moments later and joined her friends.

The walk to the park was short and uneventful except for Dick stepping in a huge pile of dog doo. "Gross!" he yelled, trying to wipe it off his shoe and onto the grass.

"Dude, that's not coming off." Gar told him and Dick groaned. They continued on towards the park and when they got there, they were greeted by an odd sight. "Practically the whole neighbourhood is here, man! This is gonna be so cool!" Vic yelled, punching the air.

"So, friends, shall I tell you what moves we shall be doing?" Kori asked and the boys made various noises of agreement. Rachel just sighed. "So, we shall do the jumping over the lavender bushes, and then we shall dance around the flagpole, after which we slide down the stair rail and finally we shall do the jumping over the bench with the blonde girl sitting upon it."

The others grinned and ran off to the bushes, except for Rachel. "You coming?" Gar asked her and she just glared at him. "I said I would come. I didn't say that I'd- AH!" her last words were cut of as Gar grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off to the lavender bushes. She could've used her strength to easily get out of his grip, but that could prove disastrous. So she decided to simply take part in the Freestyle Walking course, half-heartedly, naturally.

All went smoothly through their Freestyle Walking course, except for the last step. Dick was the last one to jump over the bench, and in doing so, he managed to kick the blonde girl in the head and splat dog poo into her hair. "RICHARD GRAYSON!" She shouted, turning around. Dick's brain seemed to explode. "Holy hell! It's Kitten! Run for your lives!" He shouted to his friends, before running off.

"Dick, who is this girl and why is she so angry?" Kori asked her friend and he winced.

"That's Kitten, my insane ex-girlfriend." Dick panted, ducking under a washing line. Kitten chased them around the whole neighbourhood, always managing to keep them away from their own street.

They were running down Griffin Lane when they saw a tiny alley leading to Edwards Place. "Down here!" Vic called, rushing into the alleyway. They all ran after him and flattened themselves against the walls to hide. Kitten stormed past them and continued down Griffin Lane. The five friends breathed a sigh of relief.

Kori looked up at the street sign. "How do we return home in from the Hive Alley?" She asked Dick. "Well we… Wait. Did you say Hive Alley?" He asked in return. She nodded and pointed to the sign. "Oh no." Vic muttered. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no..?" she asked and Gar winced.

"Remember those annoying kids that attacked you 3 days ago? Well, they're called the Hive Five because-"

"We hang out here!" Seymour called, stepping out from behind a dumpster. The other 4 members of the Hive Five arrived from various other places around the alley. "Now, get lost, you scuzbags!" Gizmo yelled.

The five friends looked at each other momentarily before Gar shouted, "RUN!" They sped past the bullies and Vic accidentally knocked Billy into a dumpster on their way. "Get 'em!" Billy yelled from inside the dumpster and the bullies rushed off after the teens.

The five friends leapt out of the alley and into Edwards Place, but they were suddenly cut off by Kitten. "Richard Grayson! I'm gonna get you and your crazy little friends!" They turned around suddenly, but were confronted by the Hive Five. The friends looked around for an escape route and Gar spotted a ladder going up the side of a building.

He surreptitiously pointed it out to Dick, and they scrambled up it, closely followed by their friends, the Hive Five and Kitten. The odd group of eleven took a direct route back to Titans Street, where the 5 friends lived. They jumped over alleyways and ran across roofs, trying to avoid their pursuers.

"Look!" Vic called, pointing down. "That's Tear Alley! We're almost home!" The five friends travelled down to street level using a combination of window ledges, washing lines and drainpipes, Kitten and the Hive gang immediately followed suit. "Quickly!" Dick yelled as they stumbled out onto Titans Street.

The group ran down the street, headed for Vic's house which was closest. Vic himself got there first and he vaulted over the gate, wrenched open the door and called out to his friends, "Go! Go! GO!" Dick, Gar and Rachel all jumped over the gate, followed by Kori who was yelling, "I am doing the running now!"

Gar practically dove into the house and accidentally landed on Rachel. Then Dick landed on him and he in turn was landed on by Kori. "Ow." Rachel muttered as Vic slammed the door in Kyd Wykkyd's face. Kori got off Dick, Dick stood up and Gar couldn't get off Rachel fast enough.

Kitten pressed her face up against the glass of Vic's window and called out in a muffled voice, "I am going to get you Richard Grayson! One day, I WILL GET YOU!"

The 5 friends scrambled off to the back of the house and crouched down behind a bookcase. "Your old girlfriend is SERIOUSLY psycho!" Gar muttered to Dick as they sat in silence.

"I know." Dick grumbled back. As the 5 friends sat and waited for Kitten to leave, Rachel whispered, "Remind me never to do anything with any of you ever again."

(Border)

_**I hope you liked my rendition of a classic chase scene! Keep reading and keep reviewing!**_


End file.
